The show must go on
by Duendecillo del polvo
Summary: Un songfic que se me ocurrió esta mañana con esta canción. Habla de la batalla final. Espero que os guste.


Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Luna y Neville bajaban corriendo las escaleras que les conducían a la primera planta para llegar al Gran Comedor donde sabían se estaba librando la batalla. Muchos de sus compañeros ya estaban allí, al igual que sus profesores pero ellos se habían entretenido planeando una estrategia.

Los pisos superiores del castillo, así como los pasillos estaban desiertos, los mortífagos no habían tenido tiempo de llegar tan lejos y los alumnos habían acudido a la batalla muy rápido. Estaban todos nerviosos y sin saber porqué en la mente de Harry apareció una estrofa que su boca no pudo contener.

_Empty__spaces, what are we living for?_

_Abandoned places, I guess we now the score_

_On and on, does anybody what are we looking for?_

Todos le miraban sorprendidos, aquellas tres simples frases parecían expresar el estado de todo en ese momento. Sin saber muy bien porqué Ginny le siguió.

_Another __hero, another mindless crime_

_Behind the curtain, in the pantomime_

_Hold the line, does anybody want to take it anymore?_

Esta vez fue el turno de Ginny de ser observada, incluso por Harry, quien lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. Hablaba de él, de Harry y de Voldemort, de los asesinatos que había cometido el último y de que sólo Harry podría detenerle.

Por fin llegaron al primer piso, todos juntos, corrieron hacía las puertas del Gran Comedor, encontrándose con algunos de los alumnos de primero y segundo que asustados trataban de esconderse. Llegaron a la puerta y se miraron. De un empujón la abrieron y los seis gritaron a coro.

_The show must go on_

_The show must go on_

Harry se sintió respaldado por sus compañeros, y ellos también lo hicieron al oír el grito de los demás. Las maldiciones iban y venían, algunos alumnos ya habían caído, al igual que muchos mortífagos. Harry se paseaba entre toda la multitud, buscando su objetivo, lanzando hechizos a algunos mortífagos que trataban de atacarle. Sonrió.

_Inside my heart is breaking_

_My make-up may be flaking _

_But my smiles still stays on._

Los otros chicos también sonrieron sin parar de lanzar hechizos. Esa noche se iba a perder mucho pero también esperaban ganar mucho. De repente un Avada Kedavra alcanzó a Neville quien cayó con un ruido seco al suelo, inerte, sin vida. Luna corrió a su lado pero ya era demasiado tarde. Ginny les miraba apenada.

_Whatever happend, I'll leave it all to chance_

_Another heartache, another failed romance_

_On and on, does anybody know what we are living for?_

El chico miró en dirección a la chica y detrás de ella pudo ver el cuerpo de su amigo, de ese chico con el que había compartido siete años de su vida, con el que había pasado muy buenos momentos. Ese chico inocente que no merecía morir. Eso lo hizo enfurecer y buscar con más insistencia a su rival. Sus hechizos pasaron a ser maldiciones y los mortífagos un simple objeto para descargar su ira.

_I guess I'm learning, I must be warmer now_

_I'll soon be turning, round the corner now_

_Outside the dawn is breaking but inside in the dark, I'm aching to be free_

Miró a sus profesores y recordó a Dumbledore. Él, el mago más grande que jamás existiría le había dicho que no se dejase llevar por sus sentimientos y era eso lo que estaba haciendo, no podía evitarlo, el odio que llevaba años acumulando parecía querer explotar. Miró por los grandes ventanales, ahora sin cristales, empezaba a amanecer y se prometió que ese día, antes de que terminase de despuntar el sol, todos serían libres. Se giró rápidamente.

_The show must go on_

_The show must go on_

Allí estaba él, esa asquerosa serpiente que había destruido su vida antes incluso de poder conseguir un recuerdo. El culpable de que tantas personas que él amaba o apreciaba ya no estuviesen en ese mundo. Lo miró con asco.

_Inside my heart is breakin_

_My make-up may be flakins_

_But my smiles still stays on_

Voldemort sonreía cruelmente y el le devolvió la sonrisa, no una sonrisa feliz, sino una sonrisa donde expresaba todo el odio que sentía por el y donde le prometía que ese sería su último día de vida. Sus amigos todavía luchaban, ninguno más había caído y cada uno, en su batalla personal lo estaba haciendo increíblemente bien. Ginny se unió a Luna que luchaba con un mortífago especialmente difícil pero entre ambas consiguieron derrotarle.

_My soul is painted like the wings of butterfly_

_Fairytales of yesterdey will grow but never die_

_I can fly, my friends_

De repente todo se quedó en silencio, sólo se oía el canto de los pájaros que entraba desde los terrenos de Hogwarts. Harry y Voldemort se miraban fijamente, examinándose, como si nunca antes se hubiesen visto. Los mortífagos, profesores y alumnos también miraban la escena a la esperaba de lo que pasase. Allí estaba, sin duda, la batalla final. El silencio fue roto por el grito de cuatro personas.

_The show must go on_

_The show must go on_

Voldemort fue el primero en utilizar su varita, pero no lanzó un Avada Kedavra, parecía que quería divertirse antes. Harry lo esquivó sin dificultad y lo volvió a mirar, con odio. El Lord sonrió y le volvió a atacar pero el chico repelió nuevamente la maldición y esta vez si atacó pero le causó ningún daño a su enemigo.

_I'll face it with a grin_

_I'm never giving in _

_On with the show_

_The show must go on_

_The show must go on_ (Esto lo cantan Ginny, Hermione, Luna y Ron)

Empezó la batalla verdadera batalla de hechizos y maldiciones entre el Lord y el Niño-que-vivió, las varitas no dejaban de moverse y ellos tampoco, se les hacía difícil apuntarse porque apenas si podían verse. Ambos se pararon para tomar aire, tanto movimiento los estaba agotando.

_I'll top the bill, I'll overkill_

_I have to find the way to carry on_

Una vez recuperados empezaron a lanzarse maldiciones nuevamente. Uno de las lanzadas por Voldemort fue esquivada por Harry con otro hechizo lo que hizo que rebotara y fuese a dar en una de las columnas que cayó imposibilitando a los presentes ver el desarrollo del combate por la nube de polvo que se había levantado. Como habían hecho anteriormente, los amigos empezaron a cantar, seguidos por gran parte de los alumnos de Hogwarts.

_On with the…_

_On with the show_

_The show must go on_ (varias veces aunque no esté en la canción)

De repente se oyó el sonido de un cuerpo al caer y alguien que caminaba hacia ellos. Una silueta empezaba a distinguirse una pequeña silueta. Todos contuvieron el aire, expectantes de quien sería el ganador. Expectantes de saber si serían libres o esclavos, si podían vivir en paz o tendrían que pasar el resto de sus días intentando huir. El corazón de todos los presentes dio un vuelco. Gran parte de los alumnos de Hogwarts cayeron de rodillas al igual que varios profesores. Los mortífagos no dejaban de cuchichear y moverse de un lado a otro. Ron, Hermione y Luna no pudieron evitar las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos. Ginny en cambio echó a correr hacía la nube de polvo. Todos habían distinguido perfectamente que la figura que salía de aquella era la del Niño-que-vivió. La guerra había acabado, no para siempre pues sabrían que en algunos años quizá se alzase otro señor oscuro pero al menos tendrían algunos años de tranquilidad.

Cuando el joven salió por fin de la nube acompañado de la chica un gran grito llenó todo Hogwarts, un grito de alegría, de libertad. Sus amigos se acercaron sin creerse que fuese él, el que estaba allí. Le abrazaron sin poder contener las lágrimas. El resto de alumnos de Hogwarts se acercó poco a poco a él para felicitarle y agradecerle. Lo mismo hicieron los profesores quienes apartaron a los alumnos para examinar que el chico estuviese bien. Intentaron llevárselo a la enfermería pero no pudieron. Miró a sus amigos, excepto Neville estaba todos completos, con algunas magulladuras, los uniformes destrozados y heridas sangrantes pero nada realmente grave. Se miraron todos alegremente y con una sonrisa de plena felicidad gritaron a coro el último…

_The show must go on_ (este sí igual que en la canción).

Nothing more, se acabó este songfic. No estoy muy contenta del resultado final pero bueno, tenía que escribirlo. La idea me ha venido precisamente hoy. Nada más levantarme me he puesto a escuchar esta canción y se me ha venido a la cabeza la batalla final y sabiendo que no se iría de mi cabeza si no la sacaba yo pues, lo escribí.

Espero que os guste y the show must go on.

P.D.: Podéis escuchar de fondo the show must go on original (la de queen, vamos) pero yo para escribir el fic he escuchado la de Divinefire que es un poco más metalera. Si os queréis poner esa versión de fondo os dejo el link de la canción en goear.

/listen.php?v0dc3b55

Saludos y espero que nos leamos pronto.


End file.
